


Do You Love Me?

by jnan



Category: Keep Your Hands Off Eizouken!
Genre: Crushes, F/F, High School, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, Tsumori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnan/pseuds/jnan
Summary: tsumori will be the death of me.
Relationships: Kanamori Sayaka/Mizusaki Tsubame
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	1. Rejections

Kanamori was nothing like Mizusaki. 

Mizusaki was popular, childish, and she knew no bounds when it came to her imagination. But Kanamori was easily forgotten, stoic, and didn’t care about any ideas that didn’t bring in money. 

But yet, somehow, they fit together but it mainly came from the interest Mizusaki took in the passionless girl. 

Everyday, after school Mizusaki offered to walk Kanamori to the train station, Kanamori pretended to act as if she didn’t notice how Mizusaki avoided her stops to talk with the money-loving girl. 

Kanamori always brought her lunch, but Mizusaki always jumped at the opportunity to feed her red bean mochi, Kanamori never declined though. 

Mizusaki began to cling to Kanamori like she was the only person around, which Asakusa took offense to. Her eyes never lit up the same way they did around Kanamori.

-

“Mizusaki, there you are.” Kanamori grumbled as she walked over to the shorter girl who quickly whipped her head around, a smile forming to her lips causing Kanamori’s face to feel hot. 

“Kana! I didn’t expect to see you here!” Mizusaki exclaimed cheerfully, running over to the taller student. 

Ah yes, Kana, it was Mizusaki’s new nickname for her. 

“I want to talk to you.” Kanamori mumbled. 

“Oh sure! What is it?” Mizusaki said grinning. 

“Why do you like me?” 

Mizusaki seemed surprised but only laughed a bit as she placed her pointer finger to her lips, silently humming. “Well... your funny! And your care so much about me and Asakusa’s anime Even if you do insist your only interested in the money-“ 

Kanamori put a hand in a front of Mizusaki’s face, a clear signal for the shorter girl to stop talking, Kanamori was fully aware of the blush forming on her cheeks a sign that she was unprepared for the sudden words of praise. 

“I don’t mean that... you... you idiot. I’m asking why do you treat me like some type of lover.” Kanamori grumbled, a irritated expression taking form on her freckled face. 

Mizusaki’s smile fell as she stared at Kanamori, her expression as blank as her facial expression. 

“I don’t do that.” Mizusaki mumbled, as she looked down at her shoes. 

“Your lying.” Kanamori said pointing to Mizusaki’s fingers that were fidgeting with eachother “You only do that with your hands when your nervous.” Mizusaki eyes widen as she quickly placed her hands at her sides. 

“Tell me this Mizusaki, did you think I wouldn’t notice? You hold onto me during the club like I’m only one around, you have a entire page of drawings of just me, you offer me food and _feed it to me._ ” Kanamori grumbled. 

Mizusaki hands twitched as she continued to look down, Kanamori sighed like she was disappointed. 

“Your not subtle about it.” 

Mizusaki’s hand quickly turned to fist as she looked up at the girl in front of her. 

“Are you really that lonely that you considered that stuff romantic?” Mizusaki snapped. “If anything I do that to be nice, but yet here you are! You never decline when I feed you! You always leaned into me when I hold onto your side! Hell, you even know that my fingers fidget when I’m nervous! Maybe your the one who sees me as a lover!” 

Mizusaki finished, she was breathing heavily as her fists trembled, Kanamori almost took pity on the model who looked like she was holding back tears. 

“Do you love me, Kana?” Mizusaki said quietly in a broken voice. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t.” Kanamori said quickly turning on her heel as she walked away from the broken hearted girl. 

-

Kanamori didn’t respond to Asakusa when she asked if she was fine, Kanamori avoided Mizusaki in their shared classes, she avoided every glance and attempt at conversation. 

At the end of the day the tall girl refused to walk to the club with Asakusa, she didn’t even go instead she walked towards the train station. 

She sat down, staring out the window. 

She thought that she would feel better after confronting Mizusaki but instead she felt a emotion she despised. 

Emptiness.


	2. Attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanamori attempts to apologize

“So that’s it? A failed confession?” Asakusa asked as she titled her head, her expression showed that she was still trying to absorb the situation, Kanamori only nodded. 

It had been a good few weeks since Kanamori and Mizusaki’s “argument” soon enough Kanamori returned back to the club only to see that the shorter girl had now started to ignore her. 

Kanamori knows she wouldn’t care, hell she _shouldn’t care_ , but something inside of Kanamori eats away at her every time Tsubame avoids her greetings. 

Kanamori couldn’t decide if it’s guilt or regret, it’s probably both. 

But one thing Kanamori was certain on was that she hated the feeling, she hated how it made her feel small which was bitterly ironic. 

“Well if that’s the case...” Asakusa sighed sounding disappointed as she reached into her backpack, Kanamori only watched in confusion as Asakusa pulled out her umbrella. 

“Take it, I saw Mizusaki walking towards the station not too long ago, she must have stayed behind because she forgot her umbrella.” Asakusa said looking up at Kanamori, the taller girl let out a small laugh it was like Mizusaki to forget things. 

“Well what do you want me to do?” Kanamori asked in her usual deep voice. 

“Well isn’t it obvious? Apologize to her!” Asakusa exclaimed as she shoved the umbrella towards the taller girl, Kanamori pressed her finger against her chest as she looked at Asakusa completely bewildered. 

“Me? Why should I apologize?” Kanamori asked as if she was accused of a crime. 

“Well by the sounds of it you were harsh, I mean you didn’t attempt to sugarcoat it you even included how Mizusaki ran away crying afterwards-“ Asakusa didn’t finish before Kanamori placed a hand over the shorter girl’s mouth, the taller girls face for the first time was full of guilt. 

“Okay, I get it I’ll go.” Kanamori said as she handed towards the door. 

“Remember to come back! I still need that umbrella ya know!” Asakusa called after Kanamori only to be met with the sound of the club door closing. 

Kanamori mumbled a “okay” as she opened the umbrella, rain was hitting the ground hard and the sky was a depressing gray. 

Kanamori almost laughed, the setting and action she was about to set out almost reminded her of some sad anime Mizusaki forced her to watch. 

Kanamori heart ached as she recalled the shared moment, it only increased the speed of her steps and need to find the shorter girl. 

-

Kanamori had searched almost the entire outside of the school, she considered giving up before finally spotting the girl she was searching for. 

Kanamori for the first time smiled, with genuine joy, as she began to walk towards the shorter girl. 

However her heart sank once she was close enough to see that Mizusaki wasn’t alone. 

Mizusaki was giggling, her signature smile plastered onto her face as her arm was wrapped around another girl. 

Kanamori felt weak when she saw how Mizusaki looked at the other female the same way she looked at Kanamori. 

The girl wasn’t anything special, Kanamori thought, she was tall probably close to Kanamori’s height and her black hair ran all the way down to her back. 

Kanamori let out a bitter chuckle, _Mizusaki’s interest in women isn’t subtle is it?_ The taller girl thought. 

Kanamori lost all courage to speak to the shorter girl as she quickly turned around to return back to the club. 

-

“There you are! How’d it go?” Asakusa asked as she quickly sat up, Kanamori slid through the club door and threw the umbrella onto their awkwardly placed couch. 

Asakusa smile faded as she took notice of Kanamori’s bitter expression. 

“It didn’t go well did it?” Asakusa asked as she scooted to the side, a signal for Kanamori to sit down next her tiny friend. 

Kanamori did so and sat down as she covered her face in her hands, trying to resist the urge to let out a few tears. 

“No, it really didn’t” the girl solemnly replied. 

-

Mizusaki’s mind kept replaying the image of Kanamori’s figure fading away into the distance, soon to be covered by the harsh raindrops. 

Mizusaki felt anger, she didn’t understand why Kanamori would come back she wondered why the taller girl only continued to play with her feelings more. 

But Mizusaki also felt sadness, remembering how easily Kanamori rejected her, with only bitterness lacing her voice.

A stupid part within Mizusaki believed that maybe there was hope for the shorter’s girls feelings to be reciprocated.

Mizusaki was ashamed of the fact that she still loved Kanamori, that she hated every moment they ignored eachother, she hated how she still continued to ignore the taller girl instead of just talking to her. 

The clashing emotions within Mizusaki only caused her feel sick as she gripped her skirt with her fists. 

A hand was then placed on her trembling fist, Mizusaki turned to face the girl next her, the girl who reminded her of Kanamori. 

“Are you okay?” She mumbled concerned, the girl stroked Mizusaki’s hand. 

Mizusaki heart felt heavy as she swallowed the lump in her throat, she ignored the wish for the soft hands on top of hers to belong to Kanamori. 

Mizusaki smiled.

“I’m doing perfect!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,, Ive decided to continue this story!!! It’s fun to write tsumori in this light and I’m very proud to be breaking ur guys hearts :]

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHHA. U JUST GOT BAMBOOZLED. I’m so sorry my first tsumori fanfic is angsty,, I promise I will do fluffy gfs next time


End file.
